Random Life
by kimjaejoongbiased
Summary: Fic gaje ttg suju , dbsk, dan 3 cewe haha. tolong kasih pendapatnya ya?


Leeteuk mengecek jam tangannya sekali lagi dan waktu menunjukan jam dua sore. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memandang ke pintu kedatangan dalam negeri.

'_Kok dia gak sampe-sampe sih? Nih anak nyasar ya?.'_Leeteuk berpikir dalam hati. Leeteuk menengokkan kepalanya ke atas dan matanya langsung terbelalak. _'Waduh, mati gua. Salah tempat, harusnya area B.'_

Leeteuk berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah kedatangan dalam negeri wilayah A. Handphone Leeteuk berbunyi, dengan susah payah Leeteuk mengambilnya dari saku sambil terus berlari. Setelah bersusah payah Ia berhasil dan mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseo?"

"OPPA! OPPA DIMANA SIH? AKU TUH UDAH NUNGGUIN OPPA DARI SETENGAH JAM YANG LALU! OPPA KOK GAK DATENG-DATENG?"Leeteuk menjauhkan hpnya dari telinganya.

"Aduh…maafin oppa ya Jae Cha, oppa tadi dikerumunin ELF. Jadi sedikit terlambat, ini lagi lari kok ke tempat kamu. Sabar ya, oppa bentar lagi nyampe."Leeteuk berbohong dengan pintarnya.

"Bohong."Leeteuk memberhentikan langkahnya dan berdirilah seorang wanita dengan wajah kesal.

"Omo~ Jae Cha, kamu udah besar ya sekarang! Yuk kita ke dorm oppa! Nanti kamu bisa ketemu Donghae loh!"Leeteuk tersenyum licik.

"Oppa jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan deh! Jangan bawa-bawa nama Hae-oppa juga! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Iya-iya, mianhae deh dongsaengku sayang. Tadi oppa salah tempat nunggunya, hehe."Leeteuk memasang muka bersalah.

"Ya udah, yuk pulang oppa. Capek nih…"kata wanita bernama Jae Cha itu.

"Ya udah, tapi kita pulang ke dorm suju ya."balas Leeteuk.

"Hah? Kok jadi ke dorm suju?"

"Appa, Omma, sama Noona lagi liburan. Jadi Appa suruh kamu nginep di dorm suju dulu deh."Leeteuk mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Mereka kok gitu sih? Kan aku udah gak bertahun-tahun gak ketemu."Jae Cha memasang wajah kesal.

"Udah-udah…kan ada oppa."Leeteuk membawa koper adiknya dan menuju ke mobilnya.

Di tengah perjalanan Jae Cha me-sms teman baiknya Hee Gi.

To: Hee Gi

From: Jae Cha

Hey Hee Gi, gua udah nyampe nih. Ketemuan yuk.

Di tempat lain, Hee Gi membuka sms yang baru diterimanya.

To: Jae Cha

From Hee Gi

Yoo…boleh…mw dmn? Ajk Seul Sang jg kan?

To : Hee Gi

From: Jae Cha

Iya ajak Seul Sang…dmn y? ap di mall aj?

To: Jae Cha

From: Hee Gi

Boleehhh…mall yg mn nh?

To: Hee Gi

From: Jae Cha

Klo gk kt ktmu di sungai han aj deh. Jam 4 bisa?

To: Jae Cha

From: Hee Gi

Bisa, ya udh g ksh tw Seul Sang dl.

Hee Gi langsung menghubungi temannya yang bernama Seul Sang. Setelah beberapa saat Seul Sang mengangkat.

"Yoo, kita ketemuan sama Jae Cha di sungai Han ya ."

"Kapan?"tanya Seul Sang.

"Jam 4."

"Oh,ok. Gua siap-siap dulu."Seul Sang menutup telponnya.

Hee Gi langsung bersiap-siap menuju ke kamar sepupunya.

"Changmin-ah—"Hee Gi melihat ada laki-laki lain di kamar sepupunya. "Annyeong, Jaejoong-oppa."

"Waeyo?"tanya Changmin.

"Annyeong, Heegi-ah."Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Changmin-ah, anterin gua ke sungai Han dong."pinta Hee Gi.

"Ngapain?"tanya Changmin lagi.

"Gua mau ketemu Jae Cha sama Seul Sang. Jae Cha baru pulang dari Amrik."

"Oh…Jae Cha, adiknya Teukie-hyung ya? Oppa jadi pengen liat. Belom pernah ketemu sih."

"Ya udah, nganterin gua. Sekalian ikut jalan-jalan aja."Hee Gi mengusulkan.

"Ya udah…hyung, terpaksa ikut deh. Nanti hyung disini sendirian."kata Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

"Ok, hyung ikut."jawab Jaejoong.

-Dorm Suju-

"Oppadeul! Annyeong!"Jae Cha menyapa semua member Super Junior yang kebetulan sedang ngumpul di lt.12.

"Annyeong Jae Cha!"jawab mereka kompak.

Setelah meletakkan koper dan beres-beres, Jae Cha memanggil Leeteuk.

"Oppa, gak bisa…sama Donghae aja."Jae Cha membelalakan matanya.

"Hah? Gak mau! Sama oppa aja aku udah was-was, apalagi ama Donghae-oppa? Bisa langsung ke surga bukan ke sungai Han!"Jae Cha membayangkan dengan muka horror.

"Jae Cha…kejam sekali sama oppa…"Donghae berkata dengan muka memelas.

"Itu kenyataan oppa…"Semua member tertawa melihat Donghae mendengus kesal.

"Gua gak ikut."

"Kenapa Kyu? Kan lumayan jalan-jalan… refreshing kayak wookie oppa bilang…"

"Game…."

"Kyuhyun-ah…ayo ikut…kan setidaknya kalo kamu ikut, aku kan ada temannya waktu JaeHae lagi kumat."Ryeowook memohon.

"Gak mau. Itu mah deritamu aja Ryeowook-ah."Kyuhuyn menjawab dengan tidak peduli.

"Oppa…maksudnya JaeHae apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok…hehe, jangan melirik oppa sinis begitu dong. Serem…"

"Ya udah…Kyu ayo ikut."pinta Jae Cha. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Iya-iya, tapi pas pulang elo harus tanding Star Craft sama gua selama yang gua mau ya?"

"Hah? Selama yang elo mau? Ya udah lah…dasar!"

Akhirny Jaecha, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook pergi menuju sungai Han.

-Sungai Han-

Heegi bersama Changmin dan Jaejoong duduk di pinggiran sungai Han. Ponsel heegi berdering

"Halo"

"..."

"Gua lagi duduk nih... lo dimana?

"..."

"Oh! Iya-iya gua liat lo.."Heegi berdiri dan berjalan menuju jaecha diikuti Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Yo! Seulsang mana?"Jaecha celingak celinguk mencari Seulsang.

"Jaecha! Heegi!"Seorang wanita berambut panjang menghampiri mereka.

"BERISIK!"Jaecha dan Heegi menjawab bersamaan.

"Kok gitu sih?"Seulsang memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Heegi-ah…"Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Kenapa Jaejoong-oppa?"Heegi langsung menaruh semua perhatiannya ke Jaejoong.

"Aku kayaknya gak ada guna disini, apa aku pulang aja?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Gak kok! Oppa gak ngeganggu! Ya kan Changmin-ah? Yah! Changmin!"Hee Gi menyikut Changmin yang memandang Jaecha dengan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ow! Apa sih?"Changmin menggosok pinggangnya yang sakit disikut sepupunya itu.

"Gak jadi lah."Heegi memutar bola matanya. Bola mata Heegi berhenti pada seorang anak lelaki yang sedang bermain PSP sambil bersandar di depan mobil. Heegi langsung menghampirinya.

"Si Heegi, liat Kyu aja langsung nyamperin."Jaecha tersenyum.

"Um…Kyuhyun-sshi…"Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan menengok ke atas.

"Uh…siapa ya?"Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

"Umm…aku sepupunya Changmin."Heegi menjawab dengan gugup.

"Ow…sepupunya Changmin toh…aku Kyuhyun, salam kenal ya."Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Heegi membalas senyumnya dan menyalaminya.

"Lim Hee Gi imnida, aku ngefans banget sama Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Oh…makasih."Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Kyuhyun aja…umur kita sama kan?"

"Kok bisa tau?"tanya Heegi bingung.

"Yah kamu kan temennya Jaecha.. pasti seumuran lah... Jaecha sama aku kan seumuran juga"

"Oooohh.. hehe"

"Tp kayaknya kalo aku kamu kok terlalu formal ya? kita ngomongnya gak usah formal aja ya?"

"Ok deh."

"Ehem-ehem... pacarannya nanti aj... sekarang ayo jln2"sela Jaecha..

"Enak aja! sapa juga yg pacaran! Baru juga kenal!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Heegi. "JAECHAAAAA awaassssss ya!"

"Hahahahah lo ngamuk pun gua gak peduli... Hae-oppa ayo jln2!"Jaecha menarik lengan Hae

"Heheeh Heegi.. seneng kan tuh... hehehe"Seul sang nyengir kuda

"Lo!"Tanpa disadari Heegi.. Jaejoong sejak awal mengamatinya dan dia merasa sakit dan marah saat Heegi bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Udah kan, udah ketemu. Yuk balik."kata Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Kyuhyun mau maen Starcraft ya?"tanya Heegi.

"Iya nih…padahal lagi seru-serunya."

"Ikut dong! Kita ngadu!"balas Heegi dengan semangat.

"Tapi…gua kan penasaran Kyuhyun itu sejago apa, please…"Heegi memasang tampang memelas.

"Percuma Heegi-ah, dia terlalu jago. Dia bukan manusia."jawab Donghae.

"Ya udah kita ke dorm suju aja!" kata Jaecha pasrah."changmin-sshi, jaejoong-sshi mw ikut ga?"

"Hah? Oh iya.."Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya

"Jaejoong-sshi?"tanya Jaecha.

"Hah? Aku terserah Changmin-ah aja…"kata Jaejoong sambil meneruskan lamunannya.

Jaecha hanya melihat Changmin dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung. "Gua heran deh kok mereka berdua bengong mulu ya?" tanyanya pada Seulsang.

"Loh? Lo gak sadar? Dari tadi tuh Jaejoong-sshi ngeliatin Heegi sama Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih... naksir kali ya tuh orang..."

"Hah? Beneran? Kok gua gak sadar ya..."Jaecha kaget.

"Ya,ya udah lah.. kalo soal si Changmin.. dari tadi dia ngeliatin lo dengan tatapan lekat gitu deh... gila.. Jaejoong-sshi suka Heegi , Changmin suka lo... ckck"

"Seriously? I don't think he likes me..."

"He likes you... I can see it.." jawab Seulsang mantap

"Gua gak bakal ambil kesimpulan begitu kalo belum ada buktinya..."

"Ya udah terserah lo... kalo soal Heegi gmn?"

"Lo mau Heegi sama Kyu ato sama Jaejoong-sshi?"

"Kayakny sama Jaejoong-sshi deh... abis Kyu kerjaannya main mulu sih... nanti si Heegi dicuekkin ngambek lagi..."

"Yep, gua setuju. kalo gitu mau gak comblangin Heegi sma Jaejoong-sshi?"

"Haha boleh boleh... bakalan seru nih.."Mereka berdua tersenyum licik sambil melihat ke arah Jaejoong.


End file.
